


Let Me Help by twisting_vine_x [Podfic]

by becsfer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsfer/pseuds/becsfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Let Me Help by twisting_vine_x.</p>
<p>Summary: Levi, vulnerable. It’s like watching the rain fall up instead of down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help by twisting_vine_x [Podfic]

**Title:**  Let Me Help  
**Author:**  twisting_vine_x  
**Reader:**  becsfer  
**Fandom:**  Shingeki no Kyojin   
**Pairing:** Levi/Eren Yeager  
**Rating:**  Explicit  
**Summary:**   _Levi, vulnerable. It’s like watching the rain fall up instead of down._

**Length** : 1:23:26

Text [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1370482/chapters/2865646)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899265)

Download Link [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j9yf59d48vcjd1g/Let_Me_Help.mp3)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/chqcgt7ju5tz0ij/I'll_be_your_man.mp3)


End file.
